powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Combat
The ability to reach the ultimate pinnacle of combat proficiency. Variation of Zenith. Ultimate form of Supernatural Combat. Also Called * Absolute Combat * Absolute Combatant/Fighter * Grand Martial Artist * Master Combatant/Fighter * Perfect Fighter/Warrior * Supreme Martial Artist * Transcendent Fighter/Warrior * Ultimate Fighting Master/Warrior Capabilities Users of the ability have achieved the highest level of combat proficiency (armed and unarmed) and are capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats beyond normal boundaries. Masters of this ability have acquired a state of mental, physical, and spiritual balance, making them capable of defeating enemies only with their mere presence. Their combat skills are completely unmatched by anyone who came before or who will come afterwards, making them one of the most powerful opponents and a force to be reckoned with. Applications * Ability Intuition * Absolute Attack * Absolute Defense * Army Annihilation * Attack Prediction * Attack Reversal * Body Supremacy * Clear Mind * Combat Adaptation * Combat Empowerment * Combat Merging * Combat Perception * Combat Specialist * Counter * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition * Fear Inducement * Indomitable Will * Instant Learning * Limitation Inducement * Martial Arts Intuition * One-Man Army * Pressure Point Intuition * Sense of Strength * Trick Weaponry * Unpredictability * Weapon Proficiency Levels *Peak Human Combat *Enhanced Combat *Supernatural Combat *''Absolute Combat'' *Divine Combat *Meta Combat Associations * Arena Empowerment * Body Manipulation * Combat Embodiment * Death Inducement * Divine Combat * Elemental Combat * Elemental Enhanced Condition * Enlightenment * Enhanced Combat * Fighting Instinct * Life-Force Manipulation * Meta Combat * Mode Switching * Mystical Martial Arts * Ultimate Invincibility * Zenith Limitations * May be limited simply by their own existence. For example an ultimate human fighter may not be able to defeat an ultimate demon fighter. Known Users See also: World's Best Warrior and World's Strongest Man. Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery File:Bankai_Minazuki.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) has mastered all the countless sword styles in the world, becoming the first Kenpachi. Kenpachi Zaraki of the name.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami to have ever lived. With his strength unleashed Kenpachi is able to slay Unohana, one of the strongest Shinigami of all time, with one blow. Aizen Swordmanship.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami in existence, the Wandenreich considered his power to be superior to Genryuusai. Ichibē_Hyōsube_releasing_Ichimonji.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Shinigami and commander of the Royal Guard. Yhwach-all-powerful.png|Yhwach (Bleach) is the most powerful Quincy that ever existed, defeating Genryusai Yamamoto without any effort at all. File:Ichibē_Hyōsube_vs_Yhwach.png|Ichibē Hyōsube vs. Yhwach (Bleach) Jiren.png|Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) is the strongest mortal fighter in existence. Having reached an unfathomable level of skill and power that surpasses even the Gods of Destruction. Acnologia.png|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) who is considered the King of Dragons possesses such ludicrous power that he is greater than the entire formidable armies of Alvarez and Ishgar and the mighty Wizard Saints and the dreaded Spriggan 12. File:Netero.jpg|Isaac Netero (Hunter × Hunter) is one of the strongest characters of the series and an extremely powerful practitioner of Nen. File:Madara-fight.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) was one of the most gifted shinobi in history. His tremendous skills in armed and unarmed combat allowed him to take an army of highly skilled ninjas at once. File:Mihawk_vs._Zoro.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) is the strongest swordsman in the world. His skills in swordsmanship are immense to the point where he is able to overpowering even Zoro with a mere dagger. File:Guardian_1.png|The Guardian (Samurai Jack) has countless eons of experience, and is the ultimate fighter, having beaten and nearly killing Jack with little effort. File:Sigrun_H.png|Sigrun (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of battle, has absolute combat skills. File:Shinobu_Sensui_Sacred_Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) is an incredibly powerful human who mastered the Resshūken, an elegant fighting style that is only available to fighters that have mastered all other forms of martial arts. He also mastered the Sacred Energy, the highest echelon of power that even Genkai couldn't achieve. Raizen3.jpg|Raizen (Yu Yu Hakusho) was a Mazoku, an immensely powerful demon warrior, that even starving himself for centuries and merely using his descendant, Yusuke Urameshi, as a temporary medium he was able to decimate the mighty Sensui. Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Ryu Hayabua (Ninja Gaiden series) has been stated to be the most powerful ninja in the world. His tremendous power and supreme fighting skills allow him to slay modern armies, vanquished demonic legions of supernatural monsters and defeat the strongest of fiendish deities. Raiden (Mortal Kombat).jpg|Being of godly-status with in over 700 distinct fighting styles involving both armed and unarmed combat makes Raiden (Mortal Kombat) one of the most deadliest adversaries to come across of his Universe and perhaps the most versatile. Former_Ten_Commandments.png|Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) In the past was considered to be one of the most callous of the Demon Clan and the former leader of the Ten Commandments. Feared by even the Goddess Clan for his monstrous power, combat and sword skills. Being considered the only one worthy of the position of Demon King. Layfon_Wolfstein_Alsief.jpg|Layfon W. Alseif (Chrome Shelled Regios) gained the title of Heaven's Blade at the 10yrs old, even being considered to be a genius and can fight against contaminoids for several days. In the last volume of the light novel, his power greatly increased to the point where it surpassed eleven of the twelve heaven blades and is capable of filling an entire area with his own kei. Kenshiro HNK.jpg|Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) ultimately regarded as the worlds strongest man. His mastery of the greatest martial art the globe over, The Fist of the North Star; has garnered him titles such as the Savior of The Century's End. Jin Toujou (Youth).png|Jin Toujou (Shinmai Maou no Testament) has supreme strength and fighting abilities among the Hero Tribe, so much so that during their war with the Demon Clan, the original demon lord pulled back his forces in fear of Jin's monstrous strength; being of akin to a War God. BpCuVuY.png|Nagi Springfield (Negima) who is considered as the strongest "Magic Knight" Magi not only for his magic prowess, but also monstrous battle strength. In just his teens defeated the Mage of Beginning, a powerful and Ancient Archmage feared as the greatest threat to the Magic World. Jack Rakan_The Gladiator.jpg|Jack Rakan (Negima) a powerful Gladiator with immense combat strength, magic and ki that borders on insanity, being the only person who could fight against his eternal rival, Nagi Springfield.... Young Nagi vs Jack Rakan.png|His abilities earned him the titles 'Thousand Blades', 'Man Who Cannot Die', 'Immortal Fool, 'Human Atomic Bomb', 'Ultimate Hard Worker', and 'That Damn Guy Who You Can Stab With Swords All You Like And'... you get the point. Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) is the strongest warrior of the Empire, it took the combined military might of one million men and ten Teigu users including Akame to finally defeat her. Linlin storm.jpg|Yonko Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) is one of the most powerful pirates; even at the age of 5, she effortlessly defeated one of the Giants' greatest warriors. Kaido the Beast.jpg|Kaido (One Piece) is hailed as the strongest beast in the world. Naruto-and-sasuke-vs-madara-header.png|Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) have surpassed their predecessors Hashirama and Madara as the most powerful Ninjas of all time. Edelweiss.jpg|Edelweiss (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) is the world's strongest swordsman and a Desperado, her combat skills greatly outmatched Ikki who was fighting at his best; even leaving him barely able to fight after their match concluded. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Ichijo Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the strongest martial art master in the world. She can single-handedly annhilate an entire army of terrorist using pure might and skill. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries